A Vial of Hopes and Horrors
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Story Summary: 'What if I finally finished the experiment? We could both go our separate ways. My reputation could be salvaged' Then, after another glass had filled his mind with a crimson fog, a horrid idea sank its talons into him. He chuckled, smirked and then took another sip of wine. 'If the two of us were separated...I wonder how much pain he would be able to withstand.'


Greetings one and all! Welcome to a special (and quite late) Halloween fic, written by yours truly. Though Halloween has come and gone, I hope it will still give you a spook or two.

Disclaimer: None of the characters featured in this tale belong to me, for they are Sabrina Contugno's characters. I only own the suffering I bring upon them.

**Warning:** For the young and those of a squeamish nature, I advise that you do not read this fic and instead read something that might better tickle your fancy. This fic contains grotesque imagery, some abuse of a sexual nature and mentions of body mutilation. You have been warned.

But now, for those who have chosen to continue...enjoy.

* * *

A breaking point. Everybody has one, and it always rears its ugly head one way or another. But how one got there varied from person to person. For example, Henry Jekyll had finally reached his, yet it was quite predictable as to how he had been pushed and shoved all the way down to said breaking point.

The fire had started his descent, while Frankenstein's frustratingly egotistical actions and the lodgers' betrayal had only pulled him deeper. But even though they had begun his slow slide down away from sanity, Hyde was the one dragging him deeper, and deeper, and then deeper after that. He tormented him with those blasted nightmares, never letting him have a second of sleep, never letting him have a moment of peace! He wanted him gone, there was no chance that he would ever climb out the hole they were in if he continued to let Hyde bite and claw and pull him back down with him.

And one night, as Henry had sat in his office and had downed his fifth glass of wine, a single seductive thought popped into his mind.

_'What if I finally finished the experiment? We could both go our separate ways. My reputation could be salvaged!'_

Then, after another glass had filled his mind with a crimson fog, a horrid idea sank its talons into him. He chuckled, smirked and then took another sip of wine.

_'If the two of us were separated...I wonder how much pain he would be able to withstand.'_

After that night, the thought grew so extremely tempting that even without alcohol in his system, he agreed to go through with finishing what he had started. He worked day and night. He had casted sleep out the window in the hope of eventually regaining it, along with everything else he had lost, back from Hyde's horrid clutches. Then finally, finally, he perfected the concoction that would save him.

Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to test it out.

* * *

Moonlight poured in through the tall window of his office, enlightening the scene as it peered curiously inside. Henry was sitting at his desk, his eyes transfixed upon the violet coloured concoction. His face was aglow because of its eerie light, while the luminous of the moon made the golden rim of his mirror shine and the glass shimmer. He stared at the small vial between his finger and thumb, marvelling at his glorious salvation. He was dressed in his best suit, save for the black coat and the white bow tie which he had left unceremoniously upon the couch at the other end of his office. Sweat had been staining his brow, running down his face, and so he had torn them off to ease the furious heat covering his form.

"Hyde. Get out here, now." He eventually snapped at the empty room, uninterested in concealing his hatred behind a familiarly fake smile.

Maybe it had been the lack of sleep, his dwindling sanity or possibly even a mix of the two, but he couldn't have cared less even if he had tried. All he desired was to see him gone, to see him flee from The Society and to never return. Or at least, that's what he had been telling himself for the past week or so.

A couple seconds after his command had finished echoing inside his office, the glass of the mirror swayed and twisted, then Hyde was finally standing within it. He glared at Henry, irritation consuming his glowing green eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. But Henry was unfazed by his tantrum, even as he opened his mouth.

**"Can you calm down? Fuck, there's no reason to be so bloody loud."** Hyde snapped, teeth bared as he spoke. Henry turned his head and glared harshly at him.

"Shut. Up." He demanded; cold and firm, making Hyde visibly stiffen up in surprise. Blinking, he stared through the mirror at Henry, who stood up out of his chair and stepped around to the other side of his desk, a dark expression upon his face. On the inside, Henry was grinning with smug satisfaction. Staring directly into the mirror, he lifted the vial up to eye level and let Hyde stare at it.

"We, are, done. After I drink this, you can leave and do whatever the hell you want, and I can go about my life without you ruining it!" He shouted, his body trembling with rage as he spoke.

One could have easily heard a loud thud as Hyde's jaw collided with the floor. His eyes became as wide as saucers and his arms instantly slumped down to his sides. Then, not long after Henry had turned to face his desk; rolling his eyes with an unamused groan, he was suddenly encased in a strange warmth which wrapped itself around his form.

**"Oh thank you, Jekyll! Thank you, thank you, you won't regret this, I'll be out of your hair long before you and Robert are out of the building!"** Hyde proclaimed with his arms tightly wrapped around Henry's shoulders. From the corners of his eyes, he saw a big and overjoyed smile upon Hyde's face. It took all the restraint he had left within him to not punch Hyde across the room...twice.

He said nothing and returned his gaze back to the vial.

_'All in good time. All in good time.' _He told himself.

Then, Henry closed his eyes and consumed the violet coloured concoction. It tasted like a mix of rotting flesh and burnt toast, yet he happily consumed two thirds of it, before it finally took affect. He held back tears as an excruciating pain, something far worse than that which violated his form whenever he became Edward Hyde, filled from him head to toe. But he didn't care, as long as Hyde was out of his hair. Biting back a cry, he let the vial plummet, the sound of shattered glass echoing in his ears as he collapsed onto the floor. He writhed, agony stabbing at every nerve in his system until they were aflame, until his entire body was pleading for it to end. And then, darkness took hold, and a voice called out to him from deep within his mind.

**_'Jekyll? Je...kyll...what's happen...ing? Why...did it...not...'_**

* * *

Henry awoke to his office; dark and silent. He blinked, slowly clearing his vision as he began to sit up. However, as he did so, his hand suddenly landed upon what felt nothing like the carpet covering the floor. It was soft and warm, solid in some areas and hard in others. And when he turned his head, Henry gasped and hastily stood up, staring with wide eyes at the body lying beside him.

"Hyde?" He whispered; heart pounding and cheeks turning pink. It was insane, but he was there; naked and unconscious. Completely and utterly separated.

Immediately, a delirious joy washed over him, a wide smile stretching across his face as a shaky laugh spilled from his lips. He wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, he wouldn't be tormented by those awful, awful nightmares! The thought made him laugh even harder; clutching tightly at his sides and hunching over in delighted pain. But eventually, he calmed down and slowly approached Hyde, who appeared to be breathing as he laid almost completely motionless upon the floor.

_'It worked. It actually worked!' _He thought as he looked Hyde up and down. Then, he gently poked him with the tip of his shoe and called out to him. Nothing.

But as he stood there, an urge suddenly crawled up his spine and into his brain. He then poked Hyde again, a little harder this time, kicking him in the side as hatred- which had been festering within him for many days and many nights -began to sink their claws into his heart.

"Now, let's see just how much pain the spirit of London at night can bare." He said, venom thick upon his tongue as he uttered Hyde's stupid title.

**HE'S VULNERABLE. TIE HIM UP.**

As he stepped back, his fingers wrapped themselves around some rope; rough to the touch and sinewy from beginning to end. Henry smirked, then slipped the rope under his arm and bent down to slowly drag Hyde across the floor and to his chair. He then lifted him up and unceremoniously dumped him into it. After moving Hyde's arms and legs to where he desired them to be, he restrained his wrists together behind its back and tied his ankles to its front legs, making absolutely sure that they were tight enough to cause pain, but not so tight as to cut off blood circulation.

"If you were allowed to get away, then how could this experiment work?" He muttered to Hyde's unconscious body, glaring with cruel daggers at his pale face. And once he was done, he stepped back to admire his captive counterpart, muttering of his hatred. He then pulled his arm back, as far back as possible, then struck him hard across the face, the sound of skin striking skin reverberating in his ears.

"Wake up." He demanded.

Then he struck him again, and Hyde's eyes finally snapped open; an anguished groan leaving his lips. He slowly turned his head and looked up at Henry; a pained and puzzled expression on his face.

"Henry? What- What's going on?" Hyde asked, a little panic already making itself known as he spoke. He looked himself over, head tilting and turning as his eyes darted everywhere, before the colour in his face suddenly drained. He then hastily began to try and break the ropes. He thrashed and struggled, desperately tugging at the painful restraints, yet no matter what he did, it was all to no avail.

And as Henry watched him, a wide and delighted smirk stretched across his features. And when Hyde saw it, his body tensed up and he pressed himself as far into the chair as possible.

"It worked. Couldn't you tell? And now, I have you right where I want you, you despicable bastard."

Henry punched him; knuckles bruising the skin and pain ripping a cry from Hyde's lips. And when Hyde looked up again, Henry now saw fear in eyes which had once frightened him. The irony struck a chord in him, and within seconds, he was laughing again, a crazed look in his eyes. He flung his head back, holding a hand over his mouth to muffle his cackling.

Once he had simmered down, he looked Hyde over, narrowed his eyes and then put one shoe forward, resting it upon Hyde's bare foot; harshly grinding the heel into his skin. But while Hyde tried to stifle a pained yelp, Henry suddenly straddled his lap, wrapped his hands around his neck, then squeezed. Hyde could only gasp desperately for air, panic in his misty eyes as the light of life began to escape him. But just as he was about to lose consciousness, Henry's grip lessened, allowing him to suck as much air as possible into his aching lungs.

Hyde was trembling, tears upon the verge of spilling down over his cheeks. Unfortunately, the sight only angered Henry further.

"Do you think your fear will bring you pity from me? Do you think I'll let you go- after all you've done -without consequence?!" He snapped, teeth bared as he dug the nails of his thumbs into Hyde's throat, ripping a pained and raspy groan from his mouth. He repeated the strangling, once again stopping before Hyde could escape into unconsciousness.

_'Where would the fun be? I never got a way out, so why should he?'_

After that, he finally removed his hands from Hyde's neck. Gently cupping his cheeks, Henry wiped away the tears which glistened across his reddened face, a mock frown painted across his features as he leaned in close and pressed a kiss into the corner of his mouth.

"Oh you poor thing. Look at you, shaking like a frightened animal." He softly whispered, staring intensely into Hyde's eyes.

Hyde bit back a whimper, before an angered expression crossed his face and he spat at Henry, who closed his eyes and pulled back just as spit hit his nose. Features scrunched up, Henry groaned in annoyance, gritting his teeth together as he wiped the gross substance off his face. He then, with the very same hand, swatted Hyde across the face; scolding him like a misbehaving pet. In response, his counterpart glared and growled at him. Henry scoffed, then shoved his hands into Hyde's hair; tugging and yanking at the thick messy locks, tearing pained moans from his throat as his cheeks became a very visible shade of crimson. Henry smirked, before repeating the action again and again, a couple strands of hair falling from his grasp.

"You dirty git." He sneered, his lips stretched from ear to ear like a creepy cut across his face.

Suddenly, he covered Hyde's mouth; nails digging deep into his cheek. Then, as watery eyes widened in shock, Henry grasped and strangled his prick, tearing a muffed scream from his mouth. Warm moisture stained his skin as he glared with jealousy at his captive counterpart; pleasure forcing itself across Hyde's face and unwanted arousal hardening his prick.

Muffled pleas came, but none of them were heard.

"To think, all this time, I was afraid of you. But now, I see that you're nothing more than a pathetic whore, a being which the world would be better off without." Henry hissed, pressing his knee hard against Hyde's prick and simultaneously tugging violently upon it. Hyde yelped and sobbed, writhing in his bonds like an animal before the slaughter.

When Henry finally pulled away; bloodied teeth marks were littered across Hyde's neck, while his prick was red and leaking like an open sore. He called out for help, called out to Rachel and the lodgers as if they would actually save him. The thought only sent Henry into yet another fit of laughter; trembling and cackling as if it were the greatest joke he had ever heard!

A moment later, he was stalking around the chair; pondering loudly to himself with every step he took.

"Hmm, maybe I'll hand you over to the police for disturbing the peace. They know what to do with criminals like you."

"You wouldn't." Hyde weakly reasoned, voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh but I would, my despicable other half~" He purred as he slipped his arms around Hyde's neck, a sadistic and delirious grin upon his face.

**DON'T LET HIM GO. NO ONE MUST KNOW THE TRUTH.**

With a quickly widening grin, he let one of his hands drag downwards, his short nails digging deep into flesh; leaving bloodied claw marks in their wake. He watched as Hyde's features became deathly pale and his hands clutched the arms of the chair, holding them until his knuckles turned white, listening as Hyde breathed sharply through clenched teeth and let out trembling whimpers of pain.

"Or maybe I'll just keep you all to myself, demeaning you and tormenting you. Wouldn't that be fun?" Henry suggested, once again slipping his hand over Hyde's quivering lips.

Muffled sobs instantly reached his ear. With a mischievous expression upon Henry's face, he licked his lips and pressed them against Hyde's ear.

"What's that? You want me to keep you?"

In that moment, Hyde's eyes widened in horror and the tears which overflowed within them finally fell. And as he hastily shook his head, loud and terrified cries were muffled by Henry's palm, which only served to amuse him further. With a delighted smile, he pulled away, blood dripping from his fingers as he moved to stand back in front of the chair.

"You do? Oh that's so wonderful!" He happily exclaimed, cupping the trapped blonde's cheeks as he continued to cry.

Suddenly, the crack of knuckles bruising skin filled his ears as he punched Hyde across the face over and over again; blood trickling down his chin, cheeks swelling and eyes blackening. Then, when he finally ceased his blows, he grabbed harshly at Hyde's already dishevelled hair and yanked his head into the back of the chair. Henry then pulled away, utterly deranged, while Hyde could only pant and sob in pain; crimson drool dribbling from his mouth. Slowly, he raised his head, one final plea upon his tongue.

"Henry...please...I'm sor-"

"Sorry?" Henry repeated, his features twisted by rage. Without hesitation, he seized Hyde's nipples between his fingers and thumbs; squeezing and squeezing and pulling and pulling, forcing moans from his mouth and shoving a shudder up his spine. He glared at him with vicious and manic eyes, hellfire burning within them.

"Sorry? Sorry?! No, no, no, you don't get to say sorry. A heartless bastard like you doesn't get to say sorry after the fact, after all you've done to me!" He spat, torturing the small buds of flesh until they were red and raw between his digits.

**TEAR THEM OFF! TEAR THEM OFF! TEAR THEM OFF!**

Without hesitation he pulled and pulled, flesh tearing away from flesh. Hyde screamed, begging for him to stop, yet not a word he uttered stuck. And then finally, with a harsh rip, his nipples were separated from him; blood flowing from the pulsing wounds. He threw them to the floor, smiling maniacally as he watched Hyde weep in agony. His heart fluttered at the tears and fear in Hyde's eyes, for now finally, finally he was getting his just dessert! And it, was, magnificent!

Pleased, he patted him on the head, as if he were a sad little kitten, then turned around and pondered over the tools upon his desk.

"As much as it pleases me to hear those lovely sounds, I'm afraid you're making far too much noise. Fortunately we can fix this!" He explained, a gleeful tone to his words as he plucked something off of his desk. He eyed the tiny tool with excitement, while the sound of his chair rocking from side to side, followed by a loud thud, filled his ears.

Rolling his eyes and wondering why Hyde was still bothering to escape the inevitable, Henry turned around. The chair was now lying upon its side, until with a long and exhausted sigh, he kicked it onto its back and allowed his captured counterpart the displeasure of seeing a long length of black thread in one hand...and a sharp sparkling needle in the other. Henry's shadow loomed over the chair, and at the sight of Hyde trembling before him; bloodied and crying, an unnervingly long smile stretched across Henry's face.

"I will silence that filthy mouth of yours."

Then he pounced upon the chair, a scream consuming Henry's hearing.

* * *

The Society's kitchen was warm that night, the smell of freshly baked bread and biscuits filling the air, while the glass windows not only kept the warmth and the wonderful smell inside, but also kept the cold English air out on the streets and away from the three individuals sitting upon stools within said kitchen. Jasper, who was in his mostly wolfish form, swallowed the remains of the biscuit he had just finished eating, a couple crumbs lost in his orange fur as he reached out to pluck another one off of the plate. He looked to be eating the most of them, though he didn't appear to notice.

"So, what is it exactly that you do here, Jasper?" Robert asked, back straight in his black and white attire. He took small sips from his cup of tea, while every now and then, he glanced outside the nearest window. He had been waiting for his dear friend, for they were supposed to be at his family's grand hall in ten minutes.

"W-Well I'm a crypto-biologist. I...umm...I research about monsters, l-like werewolves." He explained, anxiously fiddling about with the biscuit in his paw like hands.

"Hmm." Robert hummed, then took another sip of his tea.

Meanwhile, Rachel was quietly eating a biscuit of her own making, stealing small glances at her fur covered friend. But as the silence went on and still no sign of Henry came, she swallowed and spoke.

"So have you enjoyed your time here so far, Jasper?" She hastily asked, leaning ever so slightly over the table. Her hands were cupping her face as she stared somewhat intently at him.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. I-I mean it's still a little intimidating, what with all these amazing scientists in the same building. B-But I'm sure I'll be able to manage...eventually" Jasper shyly explained, stuttering anxiously as he picked his words carefully. Robert rolled his eyes and placed his cup down.

"Let's just hope it happens soon. The exhibition is next week." He commented, giving Jasper a stern look as he spoke. The orange werewolf rubbed at the back of his neck and stared down at his lap, visibly embarrassed, while Rachel shot a harsh glare at Robert. He sighed, then gave Jasper a polite apology, before the kitchen once again fell into silence.

Eventually though, after eating some more biscuits and drinking some more tea, they all finally decided to leave and seek Henry out. It had been more than an hour, and still there had been no sign or sound of him. As they walked into the main hall, Jasper attempted to start up another conversation.

"Uh, Rachel, do you think we'll see Mr Hyde tonight?" He asked, keeping his voice low so as not to catch Robert's attention.

The beginnings of a frown pulled at Rachel's lips, before they quickly turned up into a smile. She then shrugged, moving a little closer to Jasper.

"Maybe. He's an odd fellow who loves coming out at night time, never seen him in the day." She explained, a fond tone to her voice.

Robert scoffed, and though he appeared ready to disagree with the young lady's words, loud and bombastic laughter forced his words back into his throat. They were absolutely certain that it was coming from further up the main hall, but none of them moved. It had made them all freeze up as if the cold night air had snook inside and turned their bodies into tall blocks of ice.

"M-Maybe it's one of the others lodgers?" Jasper nervously suggested, voice shaking as he finally spoke up.

"M-Maybe." Robert agreed, voice shaking just as horribly.

As the laughter continued, Rachel took a small step forward. The other two cautiously followed, the three of them walking out of the brightness of the hall and through the shadow of the large skeletal abomination which dangled above their heads. But as they began to ascend the stairs, hearts pounding and blood running cold, they stopped again; fear consuming their now pale features.

"It's coming...from in there?" Rachel said, puzzled as she pointed a trembling finger at the double doors atop the stairs.

Each of them shared a worried glance, before Robert hurriedly made his way up the stairs, yanking open the doors. He stared with panicked eyes into Henry's office. The warm light was let inside, revealing a mess upon the carpet...and Henry shaking in the throes of gleeful laughter behind his desk. Rachel and Jasper were quick to join him, the former stepping a little further into the room as she called out softly to their friend. But no acknowledgement came, and Henry just continued to laugh.

All three of them stared at each other, visibly unnerved. Henry was just standing between his desk and his chair; eyes as wide as they would go, lips curled up high into a horrific grin and hands clenched in a way which seemed to imply that he was holding something or other in them.

When Robert took a step closer, ready to call out to Henry, he suddenly heard something crack beneath his shoe. He stepped back and knelt down, peering down at what he had broken. The wheels turned in his head as he examined the purple mess and sharp fractured pieces of a shattered vial staining the carpet. It hadn't dried up yet, so it was certainly recent. The liquid glowed ever so slightly.

Then, his worry intensified, as a dreadful realisation finally dawned upon him.

_'Oh Henry. What have you done to yourself?'_

"W-What do you think has happened, Dr Lanyon?" Jasper sheepishly asked as Robert rose and turned to look at the other two, a deep frown upon his face.

"It appears Henry has drank something. I don't know who made it, but whatever it has done to him, we must stop it now." He quietly and sternly explained.

At his words, Rachel and Jasper's features became filled with determination. Robert moved closer, then whispered to them, warning them that, if the situation did indeed get out of hand, they were to restrain Henry without hesitation. They would then have to pull him to the couch and keep him restrained until he eventually- and hopefully -calmed down. Once they understood, Robert took a deep breath and began to carefully approach Henry. Meanwhile, Henry was gripping the back of his chair tightly, seemingly glaring down at someone.

Sadly, Robert still couldn't catch a glimpse of whomever it may have actually been.

"Have you finally learnt your lesson, you little shit?" Henry spat, words oozing with venom.

"Henry." Robert called; calm but firm. His heart was pounding and his palms were beginning to sweat.

Henry didn't seem to hear him. He just continued to stare at someone, seemingly waiting for a response that didn't come.

"Henry, it's me, Robert." Robert called, worry sneaking into his firm voice.

Once again, he gained no acknowledgement from his dear friend. It was as if Henry were staring at the world through a keyhole. Everything else was darkness, thus it was completely irrelevant to him.

Suddenly, Henry shook his chair, snapping harshly as he fell to the floor with a loud thud. As quickly as he could, Robert drew closer to his friend and grabbed his shoulders. But just as he was about to pull him away or say something to bring him back, his gaze became locked upon the chair. Something was wrong. The chair was completely and utterly barren, devoid of anyone sitting in it.

"What...?" He whispered, baffled.

Just as the shock finally wore off, Robert was suddenly pushed away. Now, Henry finally turned and looked at him, glaring at him with a mix of confusion and anger in his eyes.

"What's going on? I thought I killed you already!" Henry snapped, teeth bared and brows furrowed.

"What? What on Earth are you-?"

A swift punch sent Robert crashing to the floor, Henry straddling him with a desperate and furious expression upon his sweat stained face. He then grabbed at Robert's throat, squeezing as he stared down at him with wide and delirious eyes, while all Robert could do was grab at his wrists, pulling with all his might as footsteps hastily drew closer to them.

"Die! Just die already! Die, die, die!" Henry all but screamed, his nails digging into Robert's throat.

"Stop it! Let go of him!" Rachel cried, just as she and Jasper hastily pulled Henry away. He continued to shout and spit at Robert, doing so even as Jasper wrapped his strong arms around him; restraining his arms and apologising profusely in the process.

Gasping and breathing in long and deep breaths, Robert slowly stood up, staring with horrified eyes at Henry.

"What did that concoction do to you? Why can't you see me, see any of us?" He questioned, raising his rough and fearful voice. The entire situation was chipping away at his heart, rare tears visibly glazing over his worried eyes as he watched his dear friend, a man he cared so deeply for, thrash and shout as if he had lost all sense of reality.

He hesitated, then stepped closer, cautiously reaching out to touch Henry's cheek.

Anger once again swelled up in his eyes, red consuming his entire face. But then, as the first touch of Robert's warm fingers brushed against his skin, a blank expression spread across his features. He blinked a couple times, almost completely motionless. He then stared at them with glass pools, eyes slowly moving from Rachel, to Jasper, then finally to Robert, though his head barely moved an inch.

Then, whatever colour had been upon his face, visibly drained away until he was as pale as a ghost. He saw them. He saw all of them. Rachel, Jasper, Robert! The brutal and bloody fog finally cleared.

His friends all let out relieved sighs as he finally stopped thrashing about. But as Henry suddenly turned his head and looked at his desk, Robert could have sworn he saw Henry's heart sink into an ocean of sorrow. His eyes widened, his mouth opened and then closed just as quickly, before a waterfall's worth of tears welled up in his eyes. And once the first sob left his quivering lips, Jasper and Rachel slowly let go of him, allowing him to slowly drop to his knees.

"It didn't...work. It didn't work!" Henry cried, tears streaming down his face. He then sobbed and wailed into his hands, trembling uncontrollably.

Robert sighed, kneeling down to gently pull Henry's hands away from his messy face. They certainly couldn't go to his family's hall now, especially with Henry in such a terrible state. For Henry's sake, the night's events would have to be called off. What would people think if they saw his friend like this? An picture of Henry; chained up and locked away in a small room flashed across his mind.

_'I won't let that happen. Not to you.' _Robert thought, while a small and reassuring smile pulled at his lips.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." He cooed, gently cupping Henry's face as he spoke.

Rachel and Jasper quickly knelt down beside Henry, trapping him in a circle of comfort. For a long moment, his teeth dug into his bottom lip and his eyes darted here and there, avoiding Robert's gaze as more tears stung his eyeballs. He looked...uncomfortable. Then suddenly, he launched forward; wrapping his arms tightly around Robert's shoulders and pressing his face into his chest. All three of them stared in shock, Robert gasping in surprise as Henry hugged him. But when his friend's pleading reached his ears, he frowned and quietly held him in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry! Please Robert! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" He cried, repeating those words like a man stricken with regret and madness. With deep and worried frowns upon their faces, Rachel and Jasper hugged Henry, embracing him just as Robert had done before them.

Though he was uncertain over whether those words were true or false, Robert kept the thought to himself. And when the dust inevitably settled, he would make sure everything returned to normal.

However, while they had done their utmost to comfort their miserable friend, if one had seen through Dr Jekyll's eyes, they would have seen the blood which had covered his hands, stained his face and soaked his clothes. And if, one had then stared at the mirror, they would have found Edward Hyde; pale, trembling and eyes bright with unshed tears.

His chest ached, his palms were sweaty as they were pressed flat against the glass and his horrified gaze was permanently fixed upon the now empty chair. He could have turned away, he could have disappeared into Jekyll's mind to escape it all, but he just couldn't, stop, looking! Jekyll had done all of that, all that torture, every ounce of agony he had witnessed. It could've all happened to him!

He felt sick, felt weak, a strong terror consuming his mind. It slipped inside; filling and devouring his every thought with the image of his own form; bared and mutilated. And then, just like his counterpart before him, Hyde broke down into a mess of sobs and tears, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes to try to shield them from the horror.

Alas, even within the darkness, the image still remained in all its grotesque glory.

His lips were sown shut, blood staining the shining needle embedded within them. The blood streamed down his chin and down his neck, concealing the dark fingerprints which Jekyll had so cruelly placed upon his skin. His face and stomach were decorated by bruises, some the size of hands and fists and some the size of something much bigger and much heavier. Deep cuts dragged down his arms and legs; the tools of such agony embedded in his wrists, while gruesome stumps replaced the hands which were nowhere to be seen. Deep and open wounds exposed bones and flesh beneath his chest, his bleeding heart no longer pulsing with life. Rivers and rivers of crimson rolled and cascaded down his body, his features twisted in pain and fear, eyes overflowing with stinging tears.

But the worst part? No one; not Robert, not Rachel, not Jasper, not even the lodgers, would ever know about what Jekyll had done.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Once again, I hope that you have enjoyed this fic. I know this is a lot darker than what I usually write, but if you lovely people want me to write more fics like this, then please let me know. And once again, I apologise for this coming out in the middle of November instead of within the actual week of Halloween.

As always, don't forget to leave your thoughts and feedback in the comment section down below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
